Production of nucleic acid molecules can be fairly simple or complex depending on factors such as the type of nucleic acid molecules to be produced. For example, historically, short single stranded nucleic acid molecules such as primers have been typically generated by chemical synthesis (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,858, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference). Further, longer nucleic acid molecules have typically been generated by polymerase chain reaction (PCR). One disadvantage of PCR is that generally template nucleic acid is required.
Many nucleic acid synthesis methods have limited capabilities for the generation of large de novo nucleic acid molecules. One aspect of the current disclosure is to address this limitation.